The Hangover Part 3 - Paris
by MrsSherlocked16
Summary: Doug and Tracy split up so Alan decides to take the guys and his cousin and her friend to Paris on a trip. Alan tries to set Doug and his cousin up but she is weirder than him so he ends up talking to her friend. What happens when Alan is on the flip side to one of his trip pranks, will everything remain intact? Will everyone remain found? M rating for swearing. Doug/OC story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey it's MrsSherlocked16, I recently watched one of my favourite films that I forgot about and when I saw it again I remembered how much I loved it and had to write a story for a sequel to the sequel. Haha sounds kind of weird, the film was the Hangover part 2 and I heard that there was going to be a Hangover part 3 out soon and this is what I would like it to be about. I rated it as an M because of strong language and Hangoverness in general. It's an OC/Doug story as nobody has done one of these as far as I know and I thought it would be a challange. I also wrote another fic called 'Rock Bottom' it's a Sherlock/John fic. I don't own any of the Hangover cast or the film; if I did I would be married to Phil already :) I own Skye and the storyline though, enjoy and review :)**

**Chapter 1: I really hate Mondays**

My name is Skyler Marie Jenkins. I am an agent in her majesty's secret service; I would tell you more but then I'd have to pop a cap in your ass. I'm 5 foot 2 and I have deep red curly hair, bright green eyes that would put a cat to shame and so many freckles on my face that if you look at me for too long you won't actually be able to see where my facial features are. This morning I looked worse than usual, there were massive bags under my eyes and my hair was even more out of control than normal but still I trudged into my office coffee in hand preparing myself for the undoubtedly chaotic day that I had ahead of me. I placed my coffee on my bombsite of a desk and collapsed into my comfy leather chair. I managed to count to ten in my head before my own personal stalker from the press burst into my office. I sighed and stood up taking a deep breath ready to yell in his face to get out of the building before I called for security, when he put his hand up to my face and sat on one of the spare chairs, he then put his feet on my desk and knocked over my in-tray scattering unfinished reports all over the floor.

"I would put on a scared face and run away but I know you, whether you like it or not. You wouldn't do that." He boasted and rested his hands on his large beer belly with a smug grin on his face.

"And what makes you think that I wouldn't do that?" I asked trying and failing to hide the slight waver in my voice; yet crossing my arms stubbornly across my chest none the less.

His Cheshire grin grew impossibly bigger as he removed his feet from my desk and motioned for me to sit down, I complied much to his amusement, and he knew he had me. He lent towards me and spoke in a hushed growl.

"Because, unless you want the world to know that the real reason that you are in such a highly paid position in the government is because you slept your way to the top then I suggest that you play nice."

"What do you want from me?" I asked leaning away from him, though I knew that I already knew the answer. This seemed to annoy him as his face twisted into an angry grimace and he slammed his hand down onto my desk making me jump.

"You know damn well what I want from you, you incompetent bitch! I want the passcodes into the restricted files in the governments' database, and you are the one who is going to give them to me with or without your dignity intact." He snarled. I hung my head knowing I was defeated and opened my laptop up. That's when the shit hit the fan; my office door flew off of its hinges and armed police charged into the already cramped space with guns aimed at the reporter. The reporter jumped out of his skin and knocked my coffee all over my desk in his haste to find some way to escape his imminent fate. A middle aged man with a receding hairline and a cane strolled in casually behind the gunmen and gave me a smirk.

"Sorry ma'am for the interruption but this man is much more dangerous than you may think." He drawled in a monotone voice, he reminded me of the lecturers at college, they were geniuses and knew what they were talking about but they always assumed that you understood what was going on at all times without an explanation. Though more often than not, that wasn't the case.

He took note of my shocked expression and quickly got bored of my presence.

"Arrest him, I believe we are done here and someone get this woman another coffee." He said gesturing to my frozen form over his shoulder as he strode out of the room; taking his bunch of armed lunatics with him.

I blinked a few times and stumbled over to my office door and looked around at my workmates who were all giving me blank stares, I shut the door quietly and then buried my hands in my wild hair.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I heard a cough behind me and the balding man from before and my boss Helen were at the door of my office; both wearing contrasting emotions. Helen's was shocked and alarmed, whereas the middle aged man simply looked amused and dare I say it a little aroused.

I stumbled towards one of the walls and slammed my head against it repeatedly. I really hate Mondays.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**Doug's POV**

"Doug, yo Doug. Get up man." Phil said as he smacked me repeatedly over the head with a pillow

"Go away Phil, I'm not in the mood." I grumbled whilst trying to bury myself further under the covers to feebly protect myself from the assault. Though it seemed Phil wasn't having any of it as he yanked the whole mattress off of the bed and onto the cold, hard wooden floor.

"Jesus man, what don't you understand about the feeling suicidal?" I moaned at him and sat up amidst the ruined remains of my bed. Phil laughed and then sighed as he sat beside me on the mattress.

"Look buddy. I don't know what you are going through; I can't even imagine the emotional strain you are under right now. I mean on the outside you are a mess but on the inside, you must be majorly fucked up." He said whilst running a hand through his caramel hair.

"Gee thanks Phil you always know how to cheer me up." I said sarcastically. He chuckled and continued.

"My point is, sure you feel like you have been screwed over and shat on from the inside out" I glared at him; he ignored me and carried on anyway. "But now that you have found out about the dick that Tracy had an affair with, you have gotten a divorce and survived all the other bollocks, surely it can only get better from here on out." He flashed me a smile and put a supportive hand on my shoulder. I rubbed my hands over my face and sighed.

"You're right Phil. Just because that crack whore cheated on me with that shit stick, doesn't necessarily mean that my life is over. And you know what? She may have gotten control over the kids but that doesn't mean jack-shit to me. I'm gonna see them whenever I please and no stuck up, snobby asshole is gonna tell me different." I proclaimed standing up on my mattress.

"Hell yeah, Doug is back!" Phil yelled clambering to his feet and giving me a supportive smack on the back. "And now that you are in a more positive mood I think it's only right that I tell you now that Alan is planning to take us all away on a trip to celebrate your independence… or some shit like that."

"Phil! Honestly you must be the most stupid teacher me and the rest of the guys have ever met." I began to rant but Phil interrupted me.

"It's 'you must be the most stupid teacher the guys and I have ever met'" He corrected much to my annoyance.

"Fuck off, and anyways the last two times we went somewhere with Alan we ended up drugged and emotionally scarred."

Phil shrugged and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Those were minor glitches on an otherwise fucking brilliant weekend."

"Jesus Phil" I groaned and tugged at my short hair. "You got shot last time, you could have died."

"Yeah I know that, but it was the most amazing time of my life! It was almost better than porn." He said with a massive grin.

"You sicken me" I said trying to hide my smile. "You've already agreed anyway haven't you? Now you are just asking us along as a courteous gesture although you've already told Alan that we could come, so we have to now."

"You got it in one." Phil said and clapped his hands together. "Now let's get you packed up." He began running frantically round my unusually messy apartment and pulled a suitcase out of the closet. He then yanked out a whole drawer from my dresser and proceeded to empty its contents into the suitcase. He had managed to repeat the process three times before I gathered myself to ask what the hell he was doing.

"Ummm, Phil bud. What are you doing?" I said clenching and unclenching my hands whilst walking towards him.

"I'm getting you packed as you didn't seem like you were gonna do it, don't worry I've got this." He said as he threw a blazer into the case and gestured for me to sit back down.

"Phil, when is this trip?" I asked hesitantly expecting the worst.

"Thhhdaymmmmteeeennnhhhurrtty yy." He mumbled back whilst scratching his stubble awkwardly.

"Pardon, I don't speak heart attack." I retorted, I was getting impatient now and I put my hands on my hips the way Tracy did when she wanted answers. Oh Tracy… What a slag.

Phil sighed and turned to face me and looked me straight in the eyes. "It's today at ten thirty."

I put on my best poker face, turned around and buried myself back into the mattress and duvet.

"Doooouuuugggg!" Phil wined.

"Piss off Phil!" I yelled and smothered my head in a pillow. Jesus I hate Mondays.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**Yeah hope you enjoyed it! I'm gonna try and update it every Friday and I hope people liked it because I really enjoyed writing it. Follow and review please it will make me and my husband Phil Wennek very happy ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey it's MrsSherlocked16 again. I'd just like to thank ****I-Love-Zach-Galifianakis for being the first to follow and review this story :) Please mention this to your other readers as I really enjoy writing this story and I want to continue with it :) Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: First impressions count**

**Skye's POV:**

Oh God work was murder! Whoever invented 9 to 5 has a special place reserved in hell just for them. I stapled my last report together and dumped it into my out-tray. Finally finished! All I wanted to do was go home and collapse onto the sofa with my cat Noodles and watch an episode of Midsummer Murders. I grabbed my coat and scarf and shoved them on before making a hasty exit into the humid summer air.

I did a fast walk down the darkening street, keeping my eyes on the pavement in front of me. I allowed my mind to wonder, what was going to happen to that reporter? All he had to do was open his mouth and all of my demons would come tumbling out. He could ruin my life in a second and there was nothing I could do about it. I furiously tried to blink away the hot, scolding tears that were threatening to spill down my cheeks, when my mobile went off in my pocket making me jump a mile. I sniffed and pulled myself together as I checked the caller ID.

"Oh not now" I pleaded to no-one in particular. I sighed and answered the call.

"Hey Mandy; why did you call?" I asked trying to sound upbeat and interested.

"Howdy there Skye my old pal, my old chum, my amigo, my compa…" Mandy said.

I rolled my eyes and cut her off. "Yeah sweetie you know I love you but please, cut the crap." I told her bluntly. Mandy was Alan's sister and she was even weirder than he was; everyone who met her learned that within 10 seconds. She would tend to offend people without knowing it and then once she had dug herself into a hole that you thought couldn't possibly get any deeper she pulls out a stick of TNT and buries herself alive.

"Well you know how you wanted that job in politics but you didn't get it because you weren't qualified and were too poor to afford the courses that you needed to become qualified?" She asked sweetly.

"Yes" I replied gritting my teeth, speeding up my walking pace.

"And then you decided that it wasn't worth it and went to go into the government instead just to learn that you weren't intelligent enough to go there either?"

"Yes" I replied angrily, clenching and unclenching my hands. I didn't like where this was going.

"So you decided to sleep with everyone to get the job?"

"For fucks sake Mandy, get to the bloody point." I snapped furiously halting in the street.

"Oh, I'm sorry did I offend you in some way?" She inquired innocently.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and slowly felt my anger seep away. "Of course not darling." I said with a smile.

"Well I was just calling to say that the politician that rejected you in the first place is in hospital." She said sounding proud of herself.

"Dear lord what did you do?" I asked shocked.

"I put an angry llama in his car." She said seriously.

"WHAT!" I screamed.

"Oh no calm down, everything's ok, the llama is unharmed." She said calmly.

"Jesus Mandy!" I spluttered covering my mouth in an attempt to muffle my insane laughter.

"Hey can you come round to mine Alan wants to see you and so do I." She pleaded.

"Ok, I'm on my way." I said with a large grin. Now I remember why Mandy and I are friends, because she is bloody mental! No matter how bad I was feeling Mandy always managed to find someone who was worse off than me.

A smile remained plastered across my face the whole way to Mandy's house, I must have looked like a paedophile, but I didn't care. I leapt up the steps 2 at a time onto their front porch. I raised my hand and got ready to knock when I realised where I was, this was basically my second home I didn't need to knock. I turned the doorknob and strode in confidently, just to be faced with a full lobby of people in a circle. Mandy's mum and dad were the furthest from me looking at the middle of the circle with pride. A tall tanned man with dark sunglasses and caramel hair was roaring with laughter and pointing at the middle of the circle, while a nerdy guy with glasses next to him had his mouth open in horror. Alan was closest to me and he was staring at the middle of the circle with an intense look of concentration on his face.

I stepped to the side slightly to see what they were all looking at. In the middle of the circle was Mandy with her arms wrapped tightly around a dark haired, tanned man with eyes open wide with shock; as Mandy proceeded to practically suck his face off in a huge slobbery kiss. My mouth dropped open in shock and I tried to speak but all that came out were weird noises that sounded like a whale in pain. This caused the couple to break up and look at me, Mandy broke into a massive grin and grabbed my hand pulling me in the direction of her room and threw a wink over her shoulder at the stranger that she had just assaulted.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**Doug's POV:**

"Piss off Phil!" I yelled at him. I really didn't want to go on this trip even more so since Phil had just told me that it was in 2 fucking hours.

"Don't make me do this to you bro." He said with a chuckle.

"Wait do what?" I asked as I rolled over to look Phil in the face. But when I looked up he wasn't there. "Phil?" I smiled thinking he had given up and rolled back onto my stomach, burying my face into my pillow again.

Suddenly I felt something very warm on my neck. It trickled down my back and began to seep into my mattress.

"What the?" I mumbled as my eyebrows knitted together in confusion. I brought my hand up to my neck and felt some sort of warm liquid, I sniffed it and my eyes went wide as I flew to my feet just to see Phil zip up his trousers.

"Dude, what the fuck you pissed on me!" I screamed and darted into the shower.

"You did say piss and it reminded me that I really had to go." He said with a smirk.

"Bastard" I mumbled as I turned on the shower and let the hot water cascade over my aching body. I closed my eyes and it didn't take long for the entire room to fog up. I washed myself slowly, trying to wash away the depression that was my life.

"God you take longer than I do." Phil commented from outside.

"You can't rush these things." I said calmly, rinsing out the conditioner.

"Well I'm gonna have to hurry things along here." Phil quipped, his voice sounded clearer and closer this time. I frowned and went to peek round the shower curtain when I saw Phil flush the toilet and the shower turned ice cold, it felt like I was being stabbed a thousand times by little tiny needles.

I let out a girly scream and shot out of the shower. I quickly wrapped myself in a towel and was about to step out of the bathroom to punch Phil, when I was hit in the face with a suit and a pair of pants.

"Get dressed sleeping beauty, you've got a date to attend." Phil shouted.

"Wait what?" I asked as I yanked on my pants and buttoned up my shirt.

"Oh didn't I mention, Alan has invited his cousin Mandy and her friend along. He is planning to set you and Mandy up. You know he really likes you he is determined to make you related to him in some way" He said with a smirk. "If I didn't know him any better I would say he had a man crush on you."

"Brilliant. That's all I need." I sighed as I stepped out of the bathroom. "Actually I do believe it is you and Alan who have the bromance here." I smiled, Phil growled and threw my shoes and my face and I caught them expertly as we left the apartment for Alan's place.

Phil clicked on the radio as I drove us to Alan's house. He was pissed off with me as he wanted to drive, but as I valued my life I firmly told him that I was driving. Mandy by Gary Manilow began to play on the radio Phil caught by eye and broke out in a massive grin. He turned up the volume as loud as it would go and began to belt out the chorus.

"Oh Mandy, when you kissed me you stopped me from shaking. And I need you today oh Mandy." He yelled. I smacked him across the back of the head which caused us both to explode with laughter. I killed the radio as we pulled up in Alan's drive. I shuddered as I remembered the last time I was here, it was the day I found out about Tracy's affair.

I had just gotten back from work, it had been a tough day, I really needed to talk to someone to unload all of my worries on; someone I could trust to listen to me and understand what I am going through. I believed that Tracy was that person. I dumped my bag in the lobby and shrugged off my coat with a sigh. I stepped forward and glanced left and right looking into the living room and the kitchen, when I couldn't see her I bounded upstairs and smiled as I heard the telly on in our bedroom. I strode into our room to find my innocent angel in bed with another man. My heart shattered as did my ability to trust. I walked over to the bedside ignoring Tracy's pleas and I picked up the bedside lamp and smacked the man over the head with it. He needed 7 stiches and had a minor concussion, when I told the guys Stu gasped and scolded me for doing such a thing, Phil grinned and congratulated me for taking charge, whereas Alan was furious and asked me why I didn't hit the skunk- bag harder.

Phil woke me from the flashback by knocking on the driver's side window and gave me a small smile.

"Come on man, let's go in." He opened the door and wrapped a hand firmly round my wrist. He then led me to the boot and I grabbed my luggage. I then dragged myself up the porch stairs and Phil knocked on the door.

"Hey man" He whispered. "Brighten up, your face looks like a slapped ass."

This made me smile just as the door opened to reveal a frizzy haired woman. She had light brown wild hair and dark blue eyes. There were deep laughter lines around her eyes and she has serious acne.

"Hey you must be Phil and Doug." She said confidently.

"Yep that's us" Phil grinned popping the 'P' on yep.

"I'm Mandy" she said, leaning against the door frame in what was supposed to be a casual manor.

"Hey there Mandy" I said hesitantly with a smile. She looked me up and down thoroughly; I felt a little violated by her gaze. She finally met my eyes and smiled.

"Nice muscles from what I can see." She said nonchalantly. "Of course they are not as good as mine as I wrestle horses for a living." She smiled as she leant against the door frame with her arm and did some press ups. "Yeah, I'm pretty buff." She said stretching her leg up as high up the door as she could get it. She wiggled her eyebrows at me.

"I can see that." I said with a fake smile. Phil turned his head and coughed to cover up a laugh that managed to escape.

"Well we better go see if Alan's ready." I smiled and smacked Phil with my bag as I pushed past him and Mandy. I entered the lobby to see Alan, his parents and Stu all gathered. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. I heard Phil whispering something to Mandy behind me but I didn't catch it, suddenly Mandy spun me round and wrapped her arms around me in a tight embrace.

"Oh gosh, I am so sorry Doug. Tracy was so horrible to you Phil just told me how upset you were and that you are just looking for somebody to share the pain with. Someone to listen, someone to hold your heart." She pulled back and wiped away a few tears. "Let me be your listening lover Doug." She moaned.

"Hurrmmphh" I complained as Mandy smashed her mouth onto mine. Her lips tasted like asparagus, jam and peanuts'; it was so weird and gross. I tried to push her off but her grip was as tight as a vice. My eyes were wide with fright and I glared at Phil who was crying with laughter. I tried to beg Stu with my eyes to get her off of me but he was in as much shock as I was. I looked to Alan for help but he was mesmerised by the whole thing. I heard the door open and shut and I hoped that this new arrival would finally prize this lunatic off of me.

The woman who arrived made a few shocked noises that Mandy obviously recognised and she released me. The woman stood there frozen with her mouth hanging open. She was beautiful, her red hair shone in the sunlight and her bright green eyes were wide with alarm and amusement. Before she had time to react to me Mandy grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her out of the lobby, Mandy threw a cheeky wink at me and I gasped.

I stood there rooted to the spot. Phil smacked me on the back and chuckled, Stu had also recovered and had a smirk plastered across his normally good mannered features, and Alan was beaming.

"So where are we gonna go for the stag do?" Alan asked, rubbing his hands together.

"What I've only just met your cousin 2 minutes ago and in that time she has managed to assault me, violate me with her eyes and scare me half to death with her horse wrestling." I said angrily.

"Ok, so no wedding?" Alan asked innocently. I ran my hands over my face and groaned.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**Thanks for reading please review :) What did you think of Mandy was she weird enough? Let me know so I can decide if I keep writing this story :) Thank you!**


End file.
